Cameron and Lucario- BFFs
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Cameron decides to tell Lucario just how much he means to him. And when he does, Lucario gives him the shock of his life.


**Cameron and Lucario- BFFs**

The sun had just finished setting, and Cameron and his Lucario had just finished setting up their tent.

"There! I'd say we set a new record in pitching this thing!" Cameron said cheerfully.

"Rio!" Lucario said with a nod and a smile.

Cameron stared at the tent for a moment, almost in thought, and then turned to Lucario and knelt down slightly so that he was level to the Pokemon's height.

"Hey, Lucario. There's something I've been wanting to tell you," Cameron said.

"Ri?" Lucario asked with a tilt of the head.

Cameron smiled and said, "We sure have traveled with each other for a while, haven't we? Fighting off Pokemon in the tall grass, taking on Gym Leaders. .Hey, remember when we sent those two weirdos Cassidy and Bob blasting off!"

Lucario chuckled at the memory. He wondered why Cameron had never told Ash and his friends about that.

Cameron nodded, and he reached out and scratched Lucario on the head, much to his enjoyment.

"But one day I'll always remember," Cameron said softly, "Is that day when you wouldn't go back in your Pokeball. . ."

* * *

_"Come on, Riolu! Return!"_

_The little Riolu jumped away from the beam of red light and backed away from the young Trainer._

_"This isn't funny anymore!" Cameron shouted in frustration, "Just get in the ball already!"_

_Cameron triggered the Pokeball again, and again Riolu dodged the light. This time he jumped into some nearby bushes, disappearing into the forest._

_"Riolu!" Cameron shouted. When he go no response, he sighed and stared at the Pokeball in his hand. "What is up with him?" he asked himself. Cameron then pulled his headband as far as he could, and let it go._

_SNAP!_

_Cameron's eyes opened wide. "That's it!" he gasped._

_Cameron put the Pokeball into his pocket and said loudly, "Riolu. If you can hear me, please listen. I'm sorry, okay. I guess being in a Pokeball just isn't comfortable for you. I wish I knew why, but it doesn't matter. I don't wanna force you into doing something you don't wanna do. So, you don't have to go in the Pokeball anymore. I promise."_

_Cameron heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned to see Riolu peeking out from behind a tree. Cameron smiled and held his hands out to show that he had put the Pokeball away. Riolu stared at Cameron, and blinked his wide red eyes a few times, then he smiled and ran up to Cameron. The young Trainer caught the Pokemon and the two shared a quick, warm hug. _

_Cameron set Riolu down and pointed down the path, "Alright! Now it's time to go. . ." Cameron stopped and thought hard, "Um, where we were going?"  
_

_Riolu groaned and face-pawed. Then he smiled and pointed in the opposite direction._

_"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Cameron said, "Okay! Off to the next Gym!"_

_The human and Pokemon both pointed dramatically, and then ran off side by side, laughing all the way._

* * *

"I think that was when we really became friends," Cameron said as he scratched Lucario behind the ears.

Lucario smiled open mouthed as his tail began to wag.

Cameron left off scratching Lucario's head and said, "I know it must have been annoying, with me forgetting everything all the time."

Cameron's smiled disappeared as he stared at the ground.

"Rio?" Lucario asked in concern.

"Lucario. . .I"m sorry about what happened at the Humilau Gym. I know you really wanted to battle, and I had to go and blow it. I'm sorry."

Cameron felt a paw being put on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Lucario smiling and shrugging as if to say, "it's alright."

Cameron smiled, "Well, thanks to Ash, I made up for it with the Unova League!"

Lucario smiled as the excitement of the Unova League battles came back to him.

"We didn't win the League, but we made it to second place!" Cameron said, "And during our battle with Ash, you _evolved! _And you won it for us even though we were. . ." Cameron sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, "Heh-heh-heh. . .one Pokemon short."

Lucario just smiled and shook his head.

Cameron put his hands on Lucario's shoulders and said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that. . .Lucario. . .I couldn't imagine going on this journey without you. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I'm so glad that we met." Cameron sniffed as he felt himself getting a little emotional. "What I mean is," Cameron then put on his warmest smile and said with all his heart, "Lucario, you're my best friend."

Lucario's eyes widened when he heard this. He was almost unsure if he really had. But he could clearly see Cameron smiling fondly at him. He could even sense the love and care in his Aura. Tears of joy trickled down the Lucario's face as he smiled. Then he leaned forward and hugged Cameron tight. He had to lean forward a little bit to keep his chest spike from hurting Cameron. Luckily, Cameron was aware of the spike as well, so he bent forward a bit too as he returned the hug. The pair were in a kind of "up-side down V" position, so that they could hug while keeping a good two inches of space between the Lucario's spike and Cameron's chest.

Cameron closed his eyes, remembering all the memories he had formed with Riolu, who was now Lucario. Cameron just stood there, enjoying the feeling of having his best friend in the whole world near him.

But then, something happened that surprised Cameron very much.

_"You're my best friend, too."_

Cameon's eyes blinked open in surprise at the sound of the voice. His face was a mask of confusion, but then he smiled and laughed, "Heh-heh. That's funny. For a second I though you said something, Lucario."

_"I did."_

Cameron immediately let go of Lucario and stared at him in shock.

"I must be dreaming," he said. So he pulled his headband far out, and let it go.

_SNAP!_

"OW!" Cameron cried out, then he shook his head and said, "No, I'm awake!"

Lucario closed his eyes and chuckled.

_"Oh, Cameron. . ."_

"How are you doing that?" Cameron exclaimed, "Pokemon can't talk!"

Lucario opened his eyes and gave Cameron a friendly look.

_"I'm not talking, exactly. I'm actually using Telepathy."_

"Telepathy?" Cameron repeated in wonder.

_"Yes. It's a rare ability that some Lucarios have."_

"Wow. . .but when did you learn it? How did you-?"

_"It's a long story. So, could you just let me. . ."_

"Oh. Okay, sorry," Cameron said as he sat down on the ground.

Lucario smiled and sat down as well.

_"I knew that some Lucarios had the power of Telepathy, but it was still very rare. I would have never imagined having that power, so I put that from my mind a while ago. Although there were some times as a Riolu when I wished to talk to you. Like back when I didn't want to go back into the Pokeball."_

Lucario got up and went to Cameron's right side. He sat down next to Cameron and put a paw on his hand.

_"Cameron, the reason I don't like being in Pokeballs. . .is because I want to be out with you at all times. I wanted to be your friend. When we first me and I became a part of your team, I wanted to travel with you because there was something about your Aura that I liked. I could tell that you were a good person. Even when you were forgetful and made mistakes, I could tell you had a good heart and good intentions."_

Lucario looked Cameron in the eye and asked him a question.

_"Cameron, do you know how Riolus evolve into Lucarios?"_

Cameron blinked, "Uh. . .in battle?"

Lucario smiled and shook his head.

_"No. . .through friendship."_

Cameron gasped as it all clicked into place in his head. But Lucario wasn't finished yet.

_"I evolved because I wanted to win that battle for you, Cameron. Because I felt that you were my closest friend in the whole world. I wanted to show our friend and rival Ash that we had a strong bond. And I felt that I did. And even though I lost to Virgil, I still felt that I made you proud. And when I evolved, I felt something strange happen within me. I couldn't figure out what it was, so I ignored it. But. . when you told me that I was your best friend, it was reawakened. And I knew what it was. . .it was my telepathy ability. . .I was one of the Lucario who had it. So, I decided the first thing I would say with it. . .was that you were my best friend too."_

". . . . ."

_"Cameron?"_

". . . . ."

Lucario looked over at Cameron, and gasped in surprise when he saw that he was crying.

_"Cameron. . ."_

Cameron sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hands. "Lucario. . ." he said in a shaky voice, "I - I had no idea you felt that way. . .but I should've known. . ."

Cameron used his right arm to hold him close. Lucario smiled and held him back with his left arm. They were side by side, so they didn't have to worry about the metal spike.

"I should've told you sooner, I really should have. I'm sorry I took so long. . ."

Lucario held his human friend tighter and looked up at him. Cameron was a few inches taller than him, and that was counting his tall ears.

_"It's okay, Cameron. Now we both truly know for sure. . .that we're best friends."_

Lucario rested his head on Cameron shoulder, causing the Trainer to smile.

Suddenly, a cool breeze blew through.

Cameron shivered, "Hey, maybe we better go inside the tent now."

Lucario nodded.

_"Good idea."_

The two of them lay in the large sleeping bag as they waited for sleep to overtake them. The two of them turned and smiled fondly at each other.

"Best friends forever, Lucario," Cameron said, giving him thumbs-up.

Lucario happily returned the gesture.

_"Best friends forever, Cameron."_

**THE ****BEGINNING**


End file.
